1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to farm implements and more particularly a tractor attached assembly for forming water retaining pockets at a regular interval in the ground surface together with a levelling assembly attached to the tractor so that the levelling assembly precedes the tractor and water retaining pocket forming assembly to eliminate the necessity of the tractor and water retaining pocket forming assembly traversing uneven terrain. The levelling assembly is a disc assembly and the water retaining pocket forming assembly includes concave ground engaging elements rotatable about axes inclined in relation to the direction of travel of the tractor with the ground engaging elements in one embodiment being a disc with generally semi-circular cut-outs at diametrically opposed points and in another embodiment being a pair of concave members having curved edges supported by support arms at diametrically opposed points in relation to the inclined axis of rotation to form a regular pattern of pockets in the ground surface for collecting and retaining water thereby reducing water and wind erosion and enabling better penetration of the water into the soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many efforts have been made to collect and retain water when there is an excess of water such as during a hard rain, when the snow cover melts and the like to provide better penetration of the moisture into the soil and also to reduce erosion of the soil. Previous efforts include the provision of devices to form a plurality of independent and unconnected recesses or pockets in the ground surface to collect and retain excess water. The following U.S. patents are relevant to such devices:
______________________________________ 2,029,872 O. B. Johnson Feb. 4, 1936 3,101,789 M.D. Jennings Aug. 27, 1963 3,963,078 C. van der Lely June 15, 1976 3,993,144 J. W. Moreland, Jr. Nov. 23, 1976 4,256,184 J. W. Squibb Mar. 17, 1981 ______________________________________